Dark Come Soon
by darktwistygirl
Summary: Following a drug overdose, Arizona Robbins is given the choice of her family or rehab. Can her counselor Callie Torres pull her out of her self-inflicted hell or is she beyond saving?
1. We All Fall Down

Title: Dark Come Soon

Author: darktwistygirl/ichoosecalzona

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC/17 (Language, Violence, Sexual Content)

Summary: Following a drug overdose, Arizona Robbins is given the choice of her family or rehab. Can her counselor Callie Torres pull her out of her self-inflicted hell or is she beyond saving?

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Everything belongs to Shonda and ABC.

Warnings: In this chapter, there is strong language, a brief scene of prostitution/dubcon, drug usage and depictions of PSTD.

Title Credit- Tegan and Sara.

-DCS-

**January 17, 2009**

A shiver ran down Arizona's spine as she walked through a seedier part of Seattle with her hands in the pockets of her beige jacket. A man on the street, which Arizona recognized as her drug dealer, approached her, "Robbins, here for the usual," his gruff voice whispered, as he pulled a bag of white powder out of his jacket pocket. Arizona reached into her own jacket pocket and pulled out some money and went to give it to her dealer, but he pushed her hand away. Arizona cringed and she felt bile rise in her throat and she vomited a little in her mouth, as she knew what her dealer was going to say next, "If you want the blow," as he unbuttoned his trousers. "You're going to have to blow." Knowing what he would do to her if she didn't, Arizona preformed the degrading act, pretending to swallow his release like she always did, but rather spitting it out behind her, hoping that he didn't see her do it. Her dealer handed her the cocaine and whispered in her ear like he always did, "You are amazing at that you know. It's such a shame that you're a dyke." Normally, being called that would send Arizona on the warpath and she would say, "What did you just call me," but she made the mistake of doing that to him once, so in response, he punched her in the face, the force of it knocking her to the ground, and kicking her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and proceeded to force her to do unspeakable things. So, Arizona just learned to deal with whatever degrading thing he would say and do to her. Handing her dealer the money and quickly pocketing the drugs, Arizona walked the five blocks over to her apartment, making no eye contact with any one that she passed.

Pulling out her black small hand held mirror and a razor blade, she cut four lines and found a dollar bill nearby and rolled it into a cylindrical shape, snorting two of the four lines she had cut up her nose. The familiar rush of euphoria coursed through her veins, as Arizona lay sprawled out on her living room floor. This cynical, broken drug addict was a far cry from the ball of perk with a promising future in medicine that she had been throughout her childhood up until two years earlier.

A piercing scream filled her mind, sending Arizona into a flashback. Trying to push the painful memory out of her head, Arizona snorted the last two lines she cut up her nose. The scream grew louder and the memory of on the ground being completely covered her own blood grew even more vivid, as Arizona cut three more lines and snorted them up her nose, tears running down her face.

Arizona felt herself start to break into a sweat, even though it was the middle of January and her apartment had been freezing when she walked in five minutes earlier. Her vision began to blur as her world slowly faded to black.

-DCS-

**January 19, 2009**

A rhythmic beeping of a monitor awoke Arizona from her slumber. The lights blinded her as she slowly opened her eyes, closed them and then opened them again. Arizona's body felt like she was ran over by a semi-truck and she was about to close her eyes and hopefully fall back asleep but the voice of a doctor saying, "You're finally awake. Do you know where you are?" shining a light in each of Arizona's eyes, the light momentarily blinding her. Her body felt weak and her head felt like it was in fog, while it also felt like someone was taking a hammer and just pounding her skull with it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in a hospital. How long was I out?" Arizona's throat felt drier than sandpaper and she craved a cigarette badly.

The doctor scribbled something on the chart he was holding, "Two days, Miss Robbins. Your mother and father are here to see you."

"I've been out longer," Arizona mumbled under her breath, making sure that the doctor didn't hear her.

Barbara Robbins walked into Arizona's hospital room, Daniel not far behind her. "Arizona…" her mother whispered.

Colonel Daniel Robbins was left to watch as his wife shook and collapsed into a fit of sobs. Putting his arm around his wife and clearing his throat, "What your mother was trying to tell you," he began to say. "We knew from your former roommate that the drugs were bad, but not this bad. It's not that you had an overdose, but you had also had a seizure and the doctors thought you had brain damage. At this point, its either you choose to keep living the life you're living and not have our support until you get sober or die on the streets, whichever comes first or you get help and work towards getting sober and have your mothers and my support every step of the way. They are keeping you until first thing tomorrow morning; you have until then to decide."

A dry chuckle escaped Arizona's throat, "I'm not getting any help because I don't need it. Yes, I just over dosed on cocaine, but that was my only escape from everything that happened all those years ago."

Daniel and Barbara exchanged a glance, "We knew you'd react like this, so we've already made arraignments for you to get help at a rehab facility that's not too far from here. As much as you seem to disagree with us, Arizona, you need help. We've already lost one child; we can't afford to lose another. It's not too long, ninety days."

A sob came from Arizona's throat, as she picked up a pillow from behind her and threw at her parent's, "Don't; don't bring Tim up right now. That is completely different from a drug overdose. I don't have a problem; I just want to escape from my problems." Arizona's voice dropped to a whisper, "Please, can you guys leave me alone right now."

With that, Daniel and Barbara left Arizona's hospital room, leaving her alone. Arizona sighed, resting her head on her pillow, before eventually drifting off to a fitful sleep.

-DCS-

A little background information, its two-thirty in the morning where I live and I'm taking the plunge on posting this story.

I know that I'm supposed to be writing Ashes and Wine, but I couldn't get this story out of my head. A little heads up, this is the darkest story I have ever written and I'm going to say this, Arizona is not like the ball of perk we all know and love and it's going to be that way for much of this story. One last thing, the first half of this story moves at an incredibly slow pace, so its going to be a while before Callie and Arizona become a couple.

Typical short first chapter, which is commonplace for me if you've been following me for a while. As always, the chapters will get longer as the story goes on.

Next chapter: Arizona's first day at the treatment center and we meet Callie when Arizona has her first meeting with her.

Tell me what you think in the comments section, I would love to hear your feedback.

Love you all

Kate


	2. First Day

Title: Dark Come Soon

Author: darktwistygirl/ichoosecalzona

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC/17 (Language, Violence, Sexual Content)

Summary: Following a drug overdose, Arizona Robbins is given the choice of her family or rehab. Can her counselor Callie Torres pull her out of her self-inflicted hell or is she beyond saving?

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Everything belongs to Shonda and ABC.

**Warnings: In this chapter, there is strong language. Its lighter compared to the first chapter, but overall it's still pretty dark.**

Title Credit- Tegan and Sara.

-DCS-

**January 20, 2009**

The next morning, Arizona received her discharge papers from the hospital and met her parents outside.

Barbara offered her daughter a small smile, "Ready to go?" opening the car door for her.

"Fuck off," Arizona muttered under her breath; doing her best to make sure that her mother didn't hear her. Barbara ignored Arizona's surly demeanor, she had gotten used to it over the past two years. Knowing that if she were to scold her for it, Arizona would just shut her out and not want to listen to anything that she had to say. She glanced at Arizona in the backseat, her headphones in with loud alternative rock music on at full blast, pouting and typing something on her cell phone, looking like she was a teenager again, yet she was twenty-five years old.

After a completely silent car ride, Daniel pulled into a parking space and he and Barbara went to get Arizona's suitcases from the trunk of the car and opened Arizona's car door for her like she was a child who wasn't wary of the fact that there were other cars by them.

Arizona sat in her seat, frozen, not wanting to move. All she wanted was to go do a line or two and forget everything that had happened to her or at least have a cigarette. Her father's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Arizona Noel Robbins, you get out of the car this instant. You may not see that the way we do, but your mother and I are trying to help you. Get out of the damn car and start acting like who we raised you to be."

Arizona rolled her eyes and begrudgingly got out of the car and followed her parents into the treatment center.

-DCS-

After signing the required registration forms, Arizona was led to her room by one of the nurses; a perky redhead who Arizona learned was named April Kepner, who reminded her of who she used to be before everything that had happened to her which annoyed her slightly.

Arizona threw her suitcases on the ground and lay on her bed, not even bothering to unpack. Ninety days, three months, she was forced to be stuck in this hell hole, although she did see somewhere that she could leave after seventy-two hours. Then again, Arizona had no method of transportation back to Seattle and she knew better than to hitchhike and she was pretty sure that the seventy-two hour hold thing was for mental hospitals. The facility had also confiscated her cigarettes, meaning that two weeks of her being in a constant pissed off mood were ahead of her. "_Fucking brilliant_," she thought.

Another blonde woman walked into the room, "I assume that you're my roommate?" Arizona asked.

The woman nodded, "Teddy Altman, I just came to tell you that we have group therapy in a couple of minutes."

"Is it as bad as I think it is?"

"It's not horrible and it's only every other day, you just happened to have your first day be on one of the group days. So, how did you get here? What was your DOC?"

Arizona looked at Teddy confused, "Drug of choice," her roommate explained.

"Cocaine," Arizona said simply, following Teddy out the door.

"I knew some people that used to do it before they joined the army and they told me that it's not an easy thing to quit to say the least."

"You were in the army?"

"Yeah, I was a cardiothoracic surgeon in Iraq for three years, but I ended up suffering shrapnel in my back a year ago and almost ended up paralyzed and that lead to me becoming a pill popper."

"I was going to be a surgeon, but something happened to me and then one night someone offered me cocaine, which I tried and got hooked on," Arizona half lied, not wanting to tell Teddy the real reason.

"After the surgery to fix my back, the doctors at Walter Reed prescribed me Valium, Vicodin and Ambien, which I at first took to make the pain in my back go away." Teddy shook her head, "It later escaladed to me taking it whenever I wanted. Being stoned was better than feeling the pain." Teddy opened the door to where group was being held and Arizona followed her inside, "Well, here we are. You should sit next to me."

Arizona nodded, taking a seat next to Teddy.

-DCS-

"I see that we have some new faces in group today, so allow me to introduce myself for those of you who are new. I'm Mark Sloan and I'm one of the new counselors here. My story begins by when I was growing up, my family had quite a bit of money, but my parents decided that they didn't have time to take care their child. I remember that I would sleep with all of the lights in the house on every night. My parents had a liquor cabinet in their house that I was told not to touch. One night, when I was twelve, I felt like everything in my life was falling apart, my parents were gone, so I decided to break into that liquor cabinet. Long story short, I ended up completely wasted, but it was a nice escape from my problems. I used that same 'escape from my problems' excuse when one of my friends offered me pot and again a few years later when I was alone one night and someone offered me heroin. I was instantly hooked to the feeling of it and it eventually got to the point where I was doing it every day for two years. Heroin caused me to lose almost everything that I had cared about except my girlfriend, Lexie Grey, who was a cocaine addict when I first met her, but was able to get sober a year before I did. She had given me an ultimatum, her or the drugs. I chose her and got help and have been sober for the past three years. Basically, my point was, we all have different paths to sobriety. Some of us are here because they hit rock bottom, some haven't yet. My bottom was Lexie's choice, I want to know yours."

After an Asian woman who Arizona learned was named Cristina Yang shared her story about getting addicted to heroin in her late teen years after being severely affected by her father's death when she was a child and Teddy shared the story she had told Arizona earlier about the back injury she had suffered while in the army that lead her to start abusing prescription drugs, Mark looked around and asked the group, "Anyone else?" After a few seconds of silence, Mark broke it, "Okay, let's get started."

After Mark went over some things that Arizona was only half listening to, group ended and the patients were to go back to their rooms, until it was time to meet with their counselors.

Arizona and Teddy went back to their room, where Teddy left to go talk with her counselor, Henry Burton, a former prescription drug addict himself. Arizona was decided to start unpacking her stuff since she had some time on her hands. "_God, I want a fucking cigarette right about now_," she thought.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her. It was April Kepner, the perky redheaded nurse from that morning, "Arizona, your counselor is ready for you," she chirped.

It took Arizona everything in her to not groan or make a snarky comment as she followed April to her counselor's office. Arizona opened the door to come face to face with her counselor, who offered her a warm smile, "Callie Torres, I'm going to be your counselor for the time that you are here. Basically even if you hate me, you're still stuck with me."

The old Arizona would have chuckled at that, this Arizona just took a seat on the couch. "I've never really talked to anyone like this. What do I do, do I just lie down on the couch and start telling you my life story? If so, my brother died and I so affected by that when was offered cocaine by someone one night, I got hooked on it, overdosed two years later and ended up here courtesy of my parents going behind my back and making arrangements."

"First thing you have to do is get that stuff you see in the movies and on TV out of your head. This is not therapy, its counseling, there is a difference. What I want is to help you get sober and deal with your past."

"Define past." Arizona started to say before she put two and two together, "You've looked at my chart, haven't you?"

"It's standard policy for us here, Arizona. Your family is concerned about you, they, along with me want you to get help."

Arizona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "What do you care? We just met, I don't know you and you don't know me. You don't know the stuff I've been through, what I've seen and what people have made me do. I know that I'm coming off like a complete bitch right now, but I haven't had a cigarette and haven't touched any coke in two days."

"It's the crash. My own withdrawal was horrible too. Although withdrawal is nothing compared to the detox that's going to follow over the next couple days, which is as horrible as it sounds. All of this is speaking from my own personal experience."

"You were an addict?"

"Not was an addict, I am an addict, but recovering like you. I did cocaine, just like you, but I haven't touched it in four years. You will learn pretty quickly that all of the counselors here are recovering addicts themselves."

"Wow, tell me your story, I'll tell you mine. Then again, I kind of have to tell you my story, but I'll warn you, it's pretty fucked up. I'm pretty fucked up. I'm damaged, broken and worthless." Arizona shook her head and tilted it up to the ceiling, avoiding Callie's gaze, "Twenty-five years old, I was going to be in my last year of med school, but now I'm stuck here in a rehab facility."

"Don't; don't do that. You're not fucked up, damaged, broken and worthless. I'm not saying that because I'm your counselor, Arizona, I'm saying it because it's the truth."

Arizona scoffed, wiping away the tears spilling from her eyes, "I watched my brother die right in front of me. I would tell you the details, but…" she sighed, "Its best that I don't tell them right now."

Callie didn't know what to say. As a trained counselor and recovering cocaine addict herself, she was supposed to have the words to help Arizona, but at that moment she couldn't, so part of her was thankful when Arizona and hers session ended a few minutes later.

All Arizona wanted do to at that moment was sleep. Withdrawal had drained her and she was able to think about much of anything except for Callie. "_Arizona, stop, this is your counselor that you're talking about_," she told herself. Thankfully, free time was next and Arizona could sleep unless someone told her otherwise.

Peeling back the blankets of her bed, Arizona closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Two hours passed and Arizona was still wide awake. "So much for sleeping," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Rehab was going to be the death of her.

-DCS-

So, yesterday was the Grey's premiere and I'm still upset about it. When Arizona saw that Callie took Sofia and left, I was lying on my couch sobbing and screaming at my TV, "She did not take Sofia and leave." Again, I know that this isn't real life, but that episode and the Law and Order SVU premiere have left me emotionally drained.

Next chapter: Arizona begins detox and has another counseling session with Callie.

I was floored by the response I got to the first chapter, eight reviews, seven favorites and thirty-five follows, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me when I read your thoughts. So, let's do it again, tell me your thoughts, my loyal band of followers.

Love you all

Kate


	3. Detox

Title: Dark Come Soon

Author: darktwistygirl/ichoosecalzona

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC/17 (Language, Violence, Sexual Content)

Summary: Following a drug overdose, Arizona Robbins is given the choice of her family or rehab. Can her counselor Callie Torres pull her out of her self-inflicted hell or is she beyond saving?

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Everything belongs to Shonda and ABC.

Warnings: In this chapter, there is strong language and depictions of PTSD.

Title Credit- Tegan and Sara.

Chapter Three

Detox

**January 23, 2009**

Three days had passed and Arizona found out that Callie was right; detox was as horrible as it sounded.

Despite her crippling exhaustion, Arizona found she was unable to sleep at night and if she was actually able to fall asleep, she would be awoken by a nightmare, the same recurring one she normally would have. The same piercing scream continued to haunt her not just at night, but also during the day. Normally Arizona would just do a line or two and forget everything for a while, now she was just reduced to sobbing while thinking, "Please stop, I can't fucking take this anymore." At least that Teddy was a heavy sleeper and if Arizona woke up screaming and wasn't able to grab a pillow and bite it to put a clamp on her screams in time, she wouldn't wake her roommate.

-DCS-

**January 24, 2009**

Arizona walked into Callie's office, took a seat on the couch and tried her best to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I've been having these really bad nightmares lately," Arizona half-lied, not wanting to tell Callie how long the nightmares have really been going on.

Callie decided to test the waters, "Do you mind telling me about them?"

Arizona sighed, this was the question she had been dreading. "Here we go," she thought, as her throat grew about as dry as the air in the desert. She reached for a water bottle that was on the coffee table that separated her and Callie. She opened the bottle, took a long drink, before setting the bottle back down. She sighed, "It's always the same thing. It starts with a piercing scream that I oftentimes hear in the day too. Two guys that- that," Arizona's voice broke and tears began running down her face. She shot to her feet, "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now," before running out the door and in the direction of her room. Opening the door, she ran into the adjacent bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Struggling to her feet, Arizona lay in her bed, trying to block the memory out of her head.

God, she wanted a cigarette or to do a line or two and forget everything.

-DCS-

Teddy walked into the room and sat on her roommates bed, "Arizona, are you okay?" causing her roommate to say. "God, Teddy, you're scared the shit out of me."

"Arizona, I'm so sorry. You just look upset. Anyway I wanted to tell you that its time for lunch and after lunch instead of twelve-step, they are doing some church related thing and we don't have to go to it if we don't want to, so I was thinking that you and me could just lay outside on the grass and just talk about life and stuff."

"Sorry, Teddy, thanks but no thanks. I just want to get some sleep and hopefully not have another nightmare."

"Nightmares are the worst, I get them sometimes over some of the stuff I saw while over in Iraq, so I get where you're coming from in a way. Come on, Arizona, I don't want to be out there alone."

Arizona sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

-DCS-

"Whoever invented mac and cheese deserves everything good that can happen to a person, happen to them," Teddy said, walking out to back court yard, Arizona not too far behind her.

Arizona lay on the grass, looking up at the sky, "Agreed, mac and cheese is amazing, but its not as good as pizza."

"Yes, pizza just shits on every other food ever created." A moment of silence passed and Teddy broke it, "I don't know if I've asked you this, but how long are you going to be here?"  
"Ninety days, well it's…" Arizona paused to do some figuring in her head, "Eighty-six now."

Teddy grimaced, "I had at the very least a thirty day stay and I'm leaving the first of next month."

"That soon. You better come visit me when you leave."

"I will try to do that." Teddy sighed, "To be honest, I'm kind of scared about getting out of here. Rehab is safe and in the quote, end quote, real world, I have to deal with things on my own without having Henry to talk to. Can I tell you something that stays between us?"

Arizona picked at a few blades of grass, "Shoot."

"Henry, he kind of likes me and I kind of like him too."

Arizona sat upright, "What the fuck, Teddy, this isn't middle school, tell him that you like him."

"I would, just, counselors and patients can't date because one of them dated one and it didn't end well to say the least. What about you, how are you getting along with your counselor?"

"I like her, although, she did kind of hit a nerve with asking me about my nightmares, which was what I was so upset about earlier."

"Mhm, you like her, huh?"

Arizona playfully punched Teddy on the arm, "Touché, Altman, you're lucky that I'm gay."

"Promise me that after I leave, you should take her out here."

"God, Teddy, counselor-patient is all our relationship is."

"I'm not going to drop this until you promise me."

"Fine, I'll take her out here."

"Anyway, you're gay? I mean, I don't have a problem with it, I knew plenty of gays when I was in Iraq, even with Don't Ask, Don't Tell being a thing, which in my opinion should be repealed. It's two thousand fucking nine, we have gay people in the world and people just need to look past their ignorance and accept it."

"This is why we're friends, Teddy."

-DCS-

**January 25, 2009**

The next morning was a group therapy morning. Arizona walked into where group was held and took a seat next to Teddy, like she always did. The group leader that day was Owen Hunt, whose name sounded familiar to Arizona, as she remembered Teddy telling her about her and Owen being friends while they both served in Iraq.

Owen cleared his throat and began, "For those of you here who don't know me, my name is Owen Hunt and I'm a former trauma surgeon in the United States Army. The former comes from my struggle with Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder that I have been struggling with for about four years now ever since I saw my entire unit die right in front of me."

Arizona thought she heard Teddy whisper to herself, "I remember hearing about that."

"After I went home on leave, I broke up with my fiancée and began drinking heavily. I chose not to reenlist, but rather sitting at home trying to block out the memories of seeing my unit die in front of me with alcohol for the next year and a half. I remember that one day; my mother came to my house to check up on me because she hadn't heard from me in two days, those two days I spent on a drinking binge and she found me in the shower with my clothes still on, passed out. She checked for my pulse and she couldn't find it, so she called 911 and I was put in the hospital for a couple of days. While I was in the hospital, my doctor noticed that I was having trouble sleeping because I would wake up in the middle of the night after having the same nightmare that I had been having every single night ever since I had gotten home from Iraq. The day before I was due to be discharged from the hospital, he brought in a colleague of his and that colleague diagnosed me with Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. Once I got the diagnosis, you'd think that I would get help and deal with my PTSD head on. Well it wasn't that easy and it took me a few more months until I realized that I needed help. I remember that I woke up and I began coughing up blood, which scared me enough to go to the hospital. While I was in the hospital, I realized that is this what I wanted for myself, thirty-five years old and with a liver that's damaged so badly I almost needed a transplant. Two days later, when I was released from the hospital, I found a therapist that I still see sometimes to this day and he helped me deal with my triggers." Owen faced the white board behind him, picked up a marker and wrote Triggers on the board.

Arizona felt her heart began to beat faster and her palms began to sweat, as Owen wrote his triggers on the board, those being loud noises, helicopter blades and gunfire. Owen cleared his throat, "Now that I've listed some of my triggers I want you to tell me yours."

A few people raised their hands and Owen wrote what they said on the board under his. He then turned around and drew a red slash mark through the triggers. "We all want it to be that easy, just we could erase or draw a line through what drives us into our addictions, but it's not. It's hard and- excuse my language-, but it's really fucking hard to face head on and it's much easier to reach for the bottle or the pills or the cocaine or the heroin. You know how when you're were a kid and your parents would always say 'don't take the easy way out because life doesn't have any shortcuts.' Well, that phrase applies to getting sober." Owen looked at the clock, "I think that's it for today. Next time we meet: we'll talk about how to cope when these triggers come up. Have a good rest of day your everyone."

Arizona remained frozen in her seat after everyone had left. A piercing scream resounded in her head, she took a deep breath trying to block out the memory. She began breathing heavily that turned into hyperventilating as she all of a sudden found herself in her room, rummaging through her suitcase, looking for cocaine that she even though she knew that it was not there, yet she was still looking for some anyway. "Where the fuck is it?!" she shouted to no one in particular. Eventually, she lay on the floor, shaking and felt something wet on her face. The wetness was tears that had fallen from her eyes, something Arizona hadn't noticed up until now.

Arizona felt like that the world was spinning like she was standing up on a carousel and it was going extremely fast. Arizona noticed a shadow near her, but couldn't tell who it was. "I-I need to see my counselor, Callie," a voice that seemed far away whispered. It took Arizona a second to realize that the distant, detached voice she heard was her own.

-DCS-

Callie was between counseling sessions and was writing something for one of her patients when Mark walked over to her, "Hello Torres," he said.

"Hi Mark," Callie replied, not looking up from the paper she was writing on.

"So how's the new patient you have?"

"I have quite a few new patients."

"You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, she just got here a few days ago. I know that she's named after a state, Alaska, Alabama something like that."

The name clicking in Callie's mind caused her to look up from her paper, "Arizona Robbins, what about her?"

"You should go up to her room. I just walked by there and could have sworn that she was asking for you."

Leaving the chart on the table behind her, Callie began running and took off into the direction of Arizona's room. She opened the door and found her patient on the floor, having a panic attack.

-DCS-

Arizona felt a pair of arms holding her, "Arizona," whoever they were whispered. Arizona looked around the room for the voice and saw that it was Callie. "Take a deep breath, in through your nose and out through your mouth. You're having a panic attack," Callie whispered into her patient's ear.

A few minutes passed before Arizona said, "I'm okay now. Thanks for calming me down," as she wiped her eyes.

Callie looked at the digital clock on the dresser by Arizona's bed. "It's actually time for our session right now, if you're feeling up to it. If you aren't, I completely understand."

"I'm kind of tired right now, so I'll see you when we have our session tomorrow."

"You know if you need me, like if you have another panic attack, you can talk to me, even if we don't have a session."

"Thank you, Callie. I'm going to try and get some sleep now, since I have some time to myself."

"You look pretty tired. I'll leave you to your nap. I'll see you tomorrow, Arizona."

Arizona pulled back the blankets on her bed and crawled under them, not even bothering to turn off the lights. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, better than she had slept in a long time.

Maybe rehab wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

I'm so sorry for updating two chapters within a few days of each other and then disappearing for a few months. School and computer problems got in the way, but I'm back now. Although, another update won't be until I get two chapters of Ashes and Wine done.

Next chapter: Callie and Arizona talk about Arizona's panic attack and in group, they discuss how to deal with their triggers.

Love you all

Kate


End file.
